


Promise

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio cheats on Fernando with Iker. Can they ever make up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Send me a pairing/prompt on tumblr (mignoleeet.tumblr.com) and I'll write it! :)

Fernando couldn’t even count on two hands how many times this kind of thing had happened by now.  
He wasn’t a generally jealous person, by no means. Sergio was just…well, Sergio. He constantly needed attention, affection, and they lived in different countries. Fernando couldn’t be everywhere.

Still, he trusted Sergio. He trusted him despite the kisses Sergio gave on the pitch to others, the intimate hugs, the slaps on arses… He had always thought Sergio loved him, and exclusively him. After four years of dating, you start to think that.

It was finally international break and Fernando was looking forward to it. Spain was playing against England in a friendly, and with how England’s shape was these days, Fernando really hoped they could get something out of the match. If he was even playing, that is.

Fernando was walking down the hallway in the hotel they had booked, holding a schedule and he had a bag slung over his shoulder, which contained supplies. He’d basically just arrived (early, as well. He wasn’t supposed to arrive before tomorrow), and his first duty from Del Bosque (after getting his room and all) didn’t even physically involve football. He was to bring some papers to Iker and some jerseys he was going to sign for some kind of giveaway. 

He was just about to knock on Iker’s door when he heard a loud moan from inside, and creepily enough, he could recognize it as Iker’s. A small smile crept up on the striker’s face. He’d heard that Beckham was around. Maybe they had finally decided to just kiss and make up?

This stuff could wait, Fernando concluded. He didn’t wanna disturb Iker in the act to be honest. It was not a memory of his captain he needed drilled in.

What made his blood freeze was when there suddenly was another loud moan heard from the goalkeeper. Only this time, it was a name. A highly familiar name.

"S-Sergio. Ah, Sergio- More."

Fernando bit hit lip hard, his whole body going tense as the sounds from the room got louder and louder.  
He tried to reason. It wasn’t necessarily his Sergio. It could be anyone. It could be Busquets, it could be some random guy named Sergio…

"Ikerrrr…God, Iker.. Feel so goooooood.."

Sergio’s voice.  
Inside Iker’s room.

Fernando’s mind was going a hundred miles per second, his breath ragged and his fingers shaking. Sergio was in there, with Iker, fucking him. Telling him exactly what he told Fernando when they fucked.

Rage overcame him. He turned around harshly and threw the paperclip board to the door, “Fuck YOU, Sergio!!” before he hurried off, tossing the bag carelessly away. He heard the noises stop and the door open, and footsteps behind him, but he didn’t care. 

 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and Fernando was spun around, standing face to face with Sergio’s flushed and surprised face. Fernando stared at him, ignoring the wetness on his cheeks. When had he even started crying, anyway?

"WHAT?!" He yelled at Sergio, pushing the younger man away, "Are you here to rub it in my fucking face?!" He continued. Sergio stared at him, dumbfounded, "Nando, I…It’s not what it looks like."

He wanted to laugh, he so did…but instead, more tears slid down his cheeks, and he only glared harder, “It’s not? Because it sounded much like you were fucking Iker. And don’t you touch me!” He slapped away Sergio’s hand, that was reaching to dry his cheeks.

Sergio looked completely helpless where he stood in his boxers, his neck littered in marks. Fernando backed away, his throat going dry, “I…I fucking knew this was coming. I trusted you, how could I trust you? Whenever I see pictures of you, you’re touching someone else, you’re loving someone who’s not me…How could I not fucking see this coming?”

Sergio blinked, his breath heavy already, “Nando, baby…it’s…I’m sorry. I love you. Please don’t… I’m so sorry, I just… I miss you so much, and I miss…sex. You’re never around and…Iker missed Becks too. We just…we just did it. I don’t love Iker, not like that. Not like I love you.” He tried to reach out for Fernando again, “I love you, Fernando. SO much.” He whispered.

Instead of earning a kiss and forgiveness, Fernando shoved him away again, tears still streaming, “Don’t pull that shit, Sergio!! I don’t fucking care, I don’t… How long has this been going on? N0, fuck, I don’t wanna know! Just…don’t fucking touch me. You’re dead to me.” He growled at him as he wiped away tears. 

As a last gesture, he pulled of the engagement ring on his finger that Sergio had given him two years ago, as a promise that Fernando was his and Sergio was Fernando’s, and tossed it at Sergio, who barely caught it, “Fuck you, Ramos.” And Fernando left, leaving Sergio dumbfounded in the hallway, tears streaming down the Sevillan’s face as well, clutching the ring.

___________

For the next months, there was a huge hole in Fernando’s chest. He’d given his heart and everything to Sergio, who had thrown it away so carelessly…  
They barely spoke. Or, Sergio tried to speak to him, but Fernando always shoved him off or ignored him. He couldn’t even speak to Iker anymore either, even though the captain tried to explain as well, telling Fernando how sorry he was and how stupid it had been of him. Every time, Fernando said: “Yes. It was stupid of you, you fucking dick.” before leaving. 

Sergio was miserable too. He loved Fernando with all his heart, and he still did. Fernando was his rock, his anchor, the love of his life..and he had fucking thrown that all away because he couldn’t control his lust. He had missed Fernando so much, he had missed his body, his laugh, his personality… And him and Iker had just gone into this pattern, sometimes fucking just to get their absent lovers out of their system. Otherwise, Sergio would’ve gone insane.

The board noticed this, but they didn’t do much about it. They just gave Fernando less time on the pitch, because he was ‘distracted’.  
The players wasn’t like that though. They knew how miserable the pair was and had a plan.

On another international break, Fernando had received a message from Cesar, who said he had to come to his room immediately. Him and Santi needed help with something apparently.

Instead of finding Cesar when he knocked and the door was opened, he was greeted by Sergio’s face. Fernando immediately frowned. He was scared of seeing Sergio because with every encounter, the more he wanted to forgive him. Sergio had chosen someone else, someone better, and it hurt thinking about it. Sergio didn’t love him, “Ramos. What the hell do you-” He started, but suddenly, he was pushed inside and he tumbled right into Sergio’s arms, “Make the fuck up!” Cesar ordered before blocking the door.

Fernando wrestled himself out of Sergio’s arms and turned to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. He turned to Sergio again, “Fer, I-” He started, but Fernando cut him off, “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Sergio sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “I needed to talk to you, and everytime I try to talk, you run off.” He explained, making Fernando huff and lean against the wall. He didn’t want to look at Sergio even, “I don’t care what you say. We’re through. You chose someone else. I can’t trust you.”

Sergio took a step closer, but stepped back as he saw Fernando tensing, “Fer, I…I never chose someone else. I don’t want anyone else. I want you. Fuck, Fer, these last few months…” he muttered, before looking at Fernando, “I’m not gonna ask you to forgive me, because I understand what I did was horrible. I just want you to listen to me for a minute, okay? And then you can leave. I swear.” He said, pressing his palm against his heart.

Fernando eyed him up and down once, and slowly nodded. He had always been such a sucker for Sergio’s face… and when he saw this sad, miserable expression, he just…he could listen. It wouldn’t hurt, “Okay. Speak.”

Sergio offered a relieved breath, before inhaling, “Nando… I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry… And I’m going to be sorry for the rest of my life because I betrayed your trust…I don’t deserve your trust, your attention, your anything…” He breathed, “But I just want you to know that you’re wrong.”

Fernando frowned, “What?-“

"You’re wrong because you think I did it because I didn’t love you anymore. Because you’re not good enough."

It was true. Fernando had thought that, and still did, honestly.

"I did it because I’m a selfish asshole with problems. I need people. I need to cuddle, I need to hug, I need to..have sex. Needed to, anyway. I’m going to a therapist about it, because otherwise, I…It doesn’t matter. I haven’t had sex since..it happened."

He looked at Fernando steadily.

"But I loved you. I still do, Fer, I still love you with all of my heart. I try to go on and tell myself that ‘no, he doesn’t want you back because you’re a complete dick’, but I can’t. I love you too much. I just remember all the happy moments, like when we were at that cabin, just sitting in front of the fire place, bitching about stuff we don’t even care about…" He wanted to smile at the memory, "I just want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect, Nando…and you deserve better than me. I just want you to be happy, and be with someone who makes you happy…and you shouldn’t feel bad because I’m a complete dick- Nando…?"

Fernando’s head was bowed and small sobs were coming from him. Sergio hesistantly walked closer, slowly cupping Fernando’s jaw. It was wet with teardrops.  
Slowly, he lifted his head and saw Fernando’s face. He was crying, but he was smiling. Sergio stared in confusion, “Nando…”

Fernando smiled as he cried. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Sergio, hugging him tightly. Sergio stood there, frozen, before he hugged back and he almost moaned. He was actually hugging Fernando again, touching the person he loved the most in this whole world.

A tear slipped down his cheek.

Fernando leaned back and smiled at Sergio, tears streaming, “You’re a dick.” He whispered, arms wrapped around the defender’s waist, “But I fucking love you too.”

Their lips crashed and Fernando was pulling Sergio as close as possible, while Sergio’s arms wrapped around Fernando’s waist, pulling their bodies close.

After a minute of just feeling each other’s lips again, tears mingling, Fernando pulled back, forehead resting against Sergio’s, “I’m still unsure.” he whispered, and that was about the whole trust issue part. Sergio slowly nodded and reached into his pocket, fishing out the ring. Fernando saw it and bit his lip

Sergio gripped Fernando’s hand and stared at him, “I swear this time. I’m yours. I’m yours, Nando, no one else’s.” he whispered and slowly slid it onto Fernando’s finger.  
The cold metal made Fernando bite his lip, staring at the ring on his finger. It even has a new engraving on the outside, saying ‘I Love You Forever’ in Spanish. 

Another set of tears streamed down Fernando’s cheeks and he nodded, looking at Sergio, “Let’s get married soon.” He whispred, and Sergio nodded, “Whatever you want.” he whispered back before pulling Fernando close again, lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

Their hands were entangled and Sergio’s finger was stroking Fernando’s finger, over the ring. There was an engraving on the inside as well, but Fernando would see it in time.  
To Sergio, it was the most important one.

I Promise.


End file.
